Kellam
Kellam (カラム Karamu, Callum in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Manabu Sakamaki.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara7.html. He is voiced by Orion Acaba in the English version. Profile Kellam is a frontline fighter of Chrom's Shepherds, but is lacking in presence, to the point where even his own allies do not notice him. He wears a blank face and rarely speaks and is the tallest person in the army, even when seated. His birthday is June 24th. Kellam's supports reveal that he grew up with five brothers, but his family was very poor, and he never had many commodities that other children had growing up. His lack of presence is attributed to the fact that he became "forgotten" at some point in his life, and laments at the fact that his family practically forgot that he even existed temporarily. Interestingly, only those with animal-like senses, like Nowi and Panne, are able to find him rather easily. In his support with Donnel, Kellam reveals that he and his brothers helped his father out in the fields so he actually has a talent when it comes to harvesting crops. After the war, Kellam departs from Ylisse for a long journey. However it would take Chrom and the others several years to notice his disappearance. However if he is married, he will live a happy life with his family. His wife's exploits are well documented, however his name will be forever lost. DLC Kellam has several conversations with past Fire Emblem characters in DLC. If Kellam talks to Shiida in Champions of Yore, she will use the same lines to try and recruit Kellam like she did with Castor. When fighting Arden in Lost Bloodlines, both realize they have the same problem of being ignored. In Game Recruitment Chapter 3: NPC, talk with Chrom. Base Stats | Knight |5 |21 |10 |0 |7 |5 |3 |12+2 |2 |4 | Defense +2 | Lance - D | Iron Lance Javelin Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |100% |65% |15% |55% |45% |35% |70% |35% |} Max Stat Modifers | +1 | ? | +1 | -2 | ? | +3 | 0 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Stahl *Donnel *Kellam's Children Class Sets *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Overall Base Class As much as the characters of the games tend to ignore Kellam, Kellam is a formidable unit and should not be, ironically, overlooked. He is the definition of the Draug archetype; sporting a 100% growth rate in HP, and a 70% growth rate in defense, these two stats can grow ridiculously high, making him a very potent physical wall. This makes him an excellent unit to pair up with relatively fragile units, like Lissa or Maribelle. His lack of skill and speed can be compensated for with a good support. However, his movement is a bit low, making him dependent on his paired unit for mobility. He is also weak towards magic users, making him prey for them without a support bonus in resistance. Despite these flaws, once Kellam starts leveling up, he can be an invaluable unit. For the parent generation, Kellam is the only unit that can promote to a General without reclassing. Kellam will hold an incredible 51 and 53 strength and defense stat caps making him an physical tank. However, in trade for this high cap, Kellam's Speed and Resistance are left down in the 30's. However with a modest skill and luck, Kellam can avoid some criticals and activate a few of his own. Pavise will make him even harder to take down physically and even stop some Armorslayers and Hammer damage. Great Knight Kellam will slightly drop his strength and defense while balancing out his other stats while giving him more mobility. Kellam is near point for point with Frederick in this class for their caps. Luna, given Kellam's modest skill stat, is a great attack skill for him to use. Dual Guard+ is also a great skill for Kellam to have when in Pair Ups given his high defense rating making him a good defense unit for those who need the protection Reclassing Kellam's two reclassing options are the Thief and Priest classes. Kellam can make a useful thief due to his high defense growth of 60% which is much higher then the default thief, Gaius, though Gaius is faster and more skillful than he is. Assassin Kellam has excellent mobility and can learn Lethality to kill non-boss characters and Pass which will allow him to sneak past enemies to let him swarm enemies which could provide some extra mobility in certain cases. As a Trickster, Kellam can learn Lucky Seven making him harder to hit during most maps and Acrobat to give him some mobility on Sand Maps and other terrains. As a Priest, Kellam has high defenses though with his low magic growths, his healing will lack potency, even if he were to learn Healtouch. Miracle, though, can be a potential lifesaver though should Kellam be attacked by mages. It is nearly pointless to make Kellam a Sage as nearly every other person who has Sage as their promotion has better magic growths than he does though his high defense growths does give him some leeway. However it cannot be ignored that with his low magic and no useful skills for him to learn from this class to use in any of his other ones, Kellam has little business in this class. Luckily his other priest promotion, War Monk, is a bit more useful since they rely on Axes which, given his good strength growth, is a great way for him to rank up his Axe weapon levels. His stat caps as a War Monk are the most balanced among all of his classes. Renewal is his only regeneration skill and he will learn this from this class, a good skill for any class that Kellam ends up as. Quotes Level Up Quotes *"People have to notice me now! ...Right? (6+ stats up) *"Well...at least one of us is impressed!" (4-5 stats up) *"Hey, did you see how- Oh, no one's looking." (2-3 stats up) Class Change Quote *"Does this class make me stand out more?" Confession Final Chapter Quote Battle Quotes Support Boost *"Victory time!" *"I'll be around..." *"Careful..." *I'm... Right beside you." *"Watch out!" *"Hey! Over here!" Dual Strike *"Don't forget me!" *"Have some more!" *"Surprise!" Dual Guard *"Back off!" Critical *"It's my big moment!" *"Don't miss this!" *"They gotta notice this!" *"Come on! Look at me!" Enemy Defeated *"Good!" *"Whew." *"*Sigh*" *"Stealthy!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Another spotlight stolen..." *"Wow." *"Thank you." Etymology Callum is an Irish name that means "dove" or "peace". Trivia *Kellam's Japanese version name as "Callum" shared his name with the enemy General in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. *Ironically, he can rank up to a general. *Kellam's ability to reclass into a Thief is likely a reference to his lack of presence. Gallery File:Cullum.jpg|Kellam's portrait in Awakening. File:callum confession.jpg|Kellam confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Kellamconfession.jpg|Kellam's full confession File:Kellam.jpg|Concept art of Kellam Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters